El Hiei durmiente
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho versión la Bella Durmiente XD. Kurama/Hiei. No hay lemon.


**Este fic se lo dedico a **_**Delfi-sama**_**, que hoy cumple veintitrés años. ¡¡FELICIDADES, GUAPÍSIMA!! ¡Que cumplas muchos más y yo que lo vea! Crecen tan rápido... T.T**

**(Hay algo de OoC por ahí perdido XD)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de_Yu Yu Hakkusho_ pertenecen a Yoshiro Togashi, y _La Bella Durmiente_ a Disney.

_**El Hiei durmiente**_

Érase una vez, en un país muy muy lejano, unos reyes que tuvieron un precioso hijo al que llamaron Hiei. Moreno, con una especie de mechón blanco en la parte delantera de su, muy escaso, pelo, con unos ojos negrísimos y una cara de malas pulgas que tiraba de espaldas.

Los padres del retoño, muy felices y contentos por ese nacimiento, organizaron un opulento banquete al que estuvo invitado todo el mundo, o por lo menos, la gente importante de por allí. Y así aparecieron por esos lares tres hados buenos: Yusuke, Koenma (cuyo chupete que llevaba pegado a la boca parecía ser su varita) y Kuwabara, ataviados con unos vestidos con mucho vuelo y unos colores algo cantosos. Y los hados le dieron ciertos dones al muy jonvenicísimo príncipe: Koenma la belleza, Yusuke una bellísima voz y cuando Kuwabara iba a darle su don, una ventisca, acompañada por unos potentes truenos y relámpagos, azotó el castillo, presentando de esa forma tan teatral a la malvada bruja Shizuru, la cual apareció repentinamente envuelta en una especie de humo tóxico verde.

Enfundada en un revelador vestido negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y con un pitillo entre los labios, miró alrededor de la sala con aspecto aburrido, hasta que, finalmente, posó sus malvados ojos en los reyes.

- Podríais haberme invitado, ¿no, zopencos? Un acontecimiento tan importante y soy la única que se lo está perdiendo, que grosería.- dijo enfurruñada cual criatura de cinco años.

Todos la miraban atemorizados. La malvada bruja Shizuru era muy poderosa y podría fulminarlos con un rayo asesino en cualquier momento.

Pero el rey no se iba a dejar intimidar. Era la presentación de su hijo y ese día debía ser de felicidad. Así que muy enfadado se levantó de su real trono con su real ceño muy fruncido.

- ¡Apaga ese cigarrillo, bruja! ¿¡No ves que aquí hay niños!?

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del monarca, la bruja empezó a acercarse a la cuna donde estaba el bebé, el cual estaba pasando de todo y se concentraba en chuparse los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, el rey volvió a gritarle, esta vez para que se marchara y dejará de amargar la fiesta, y la bruja se enfadó. A Shizuru no le gustaban los gritos. Alzó los brazos y, mientras empezaba a sonar su banda sonora (truenos y demás), gritó:

- ¡El día que el príncipe Hiei cumpla dieciséis años, se pinchará con el huso de una rueca y... morirá!

Y se marchó de repente, tal y como había llegado, envuelta en el humo tóxico verde.

Todos los invitados, así como los reyes, se quedaron muy tristes por el infausto destino que aguardaba al joven príncipe Hiei. Pero cuando iban a empezar los llantos y los tirones de pelo por la angustia y la impotencia (rasguémonos las vestiduras, que diría aquel), el hado Kuwabara se acercó a los soberanos.

- Su señora eminencia, aun falta mi don.

Y acercándose al bebé hizo algo de trampa y cambió un poco la maldición: al cumplir dieciséis años se pincharía con un huso, si, pero no moriría, si no que simplemente quedaría dormido hasta que el beso de un amor verdadero lo despertara.

Pero como este hado era algo torpe en su vida diaria, el rey hizo quemar todos los husos del reino por si acaso; mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Para mayor seguridad, los tres hados se llevaron al príncipe al bosque para que la malvada Shizuru no pudiera hacerle nada. Y allí, resguardados, vivieron los cuatro sin decirle a Hiei quien era en realidad.

-

-

Un joven, y sexy, Hiei entrenaba con una espada de madera cerca de la casita donde había estado viviendo durante casi dieciséis años.

Era más bien bajito, amén de que tenía la expresión facial de una medusa. Pero todo eso lo arreglaban unos músculos bien marcados en el estómago, lo cual atraería más de una mirada si hubiera alguien aparte de los tres hados y un montón de animales correteando por ahí día y noche.

- Joven Hiei, no deberíais esforzaros de esa manera. El sudor moja y es muy molesto.- comentó apenado Yusuke mientras los otros dos asentían frenéticamente.

El príncipe los miró de reojo y soltando un gruñido se alejó unos metros de esos tres travestís que decían ser sus tíos para seguir practicando.

Pero que pesados que eran esos tres. Ellos solo querían que cantara, que recogiera fresas silvestres y que se pasara el día cocinando pasteles. ¡No le gustaban los pasteles!

Pero lo que peor llevaba era lo del canto. Para él el tener una bonita voz no era un don, si no una maldición, y de las buenas. Ya estuviera cocinando horribles tartas apestosamente dulces, ya estuviera en el baño haciendo vete tu a saber que, inconscientemente una alegre melodía terminaba saliendo de sus labios. Y lo de "alegre" era un decir, porque al tener la cara versión "muro de cemento armado" esas canciones terminaban sonando tétricas y trágicas, haciendo del momento algo dramático.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, entrenando y cantando una canción que había aprendido de uno de sus tres tíos. Ahora no recordaba cual de los tres había sido, pero seguramente había sido el del chupete (Hiei le veía cierto amaneramiento muy poco masculino, y eso del chupete no ayudaba mucho a que cambiara de opinión).

- Un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tu y yo podamos decidir...- todo esto cantado con cara de palo.

Y mientras el príncipe Hiei hacía gorgoritos, otro príncipe paseaba con su caballo, llamado Apocalipsis, por ese mismo bosque.

Le gustaba salir de vez en cuando y respirar aire puro. Además, el ambiente de palacio era opresivo y sus habitantes copias unos de otros; todos vestían igual, todos hablaban igual... Nunca hacía nada divertido. Ni siquiera le gustaban las fiestas que sus padres montaban de vez en cuando simplemente para tener una excusa para beber, criticar y chafardear. Aunque en el fondo adoraba a su madre, tan tierna y comprensiva.

Seguía pensando en las desventajas de ser príncipe cuando, de repente, escuchó una preciosa voz entonando una triste canción (que en realidad era muy romántica y te sacaba una sonrisa fácilmente, pero recordemos quien la estaba cantando). Y como si del canto de una sirena se tratara y lo estuviera llamando para llevarlo a la perdición, el príncipe fue siguiendo la voz hasta que pudo relacionarla con un chico que estaba dando sablazos a diestra y siniestra con un palo de madera.

El misterioso espadachín estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que el príncipe se lo había quedado mirando entre embobado (esa prodigiosa voz era de un dios), sorprendido (no esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, en medio de la nada) y excitado (el chaval estaba cañón y cierta parte de su cuerpo no había dejado pasar ese detalle).

Y mientras esperaba a que sus hormonas terminaran la fiesta que habían montado inoportunamente en su cuerpo (tarea harto difícil ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima), siguió, pues eso, diseccionando al chico con la mirada. Y soltó un gruñido de aprobación a ese cuerpazo talla infantil. Viendo que el sur seguía alzado y sabiendo que así no podía presentarse con decencia y dignidad ante el amor de su vida (ya lo había decidido así), se fue rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos para aliviarse, recordando mentalmente de no tocarlo con la mano derecha bajo ninguna circunstancia (lo cual olvidaría más tarde).

Satisfecho ante el trabajo bien hecho recompuso un poco su ropa, algo arrugada después de tanto ajetreo por ahí detrás, y se peinó un poco con los dedos su larga y espesa melena.

Y cuando creyó que su aspecto volvía a ser elegante pero informal se dirigió con pasos seguros y decididos hacía ese moreno que lo había impactado tanto.

Hiei seguía con su palo, que pretendía asemejarse a una espada, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Se giró y se quedó embobado viendo una muy atractiva aparición. Ese cuerpo, ese pelo, esos ojazos verdes... Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Y por primera vez en su vida un levísimo sonrojo apareció en sus adorables mejillas. Pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, así que dudaba que ese misterioso, pero indudablemente sexy chico, se hubiera fijado.

Se había quedado tan ausente admirando al otro que para cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía casi pegado a su cuerpo (cosa que no le importo lo más mínimo).

- Hola, encantador chico desconocido. Me llamo Kurama, ¿y tu?

El moreno soltó un escueto "Hiei", haciendo que Kurama se quedara, por unos segundos, en blanco. Pero en seguida se recuperó y su cara dibujó una de esas sonrisas que cegaban a todo bicho viviente a diez metros a la redonda.

- ¿Y vienes mucho por aquí?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que ese un truco que nunca le fallaba (cosas de tener un dentista de los caros).

- Si, vivo aquí cerca.

Hiei seguía serio, como siempre. Se veía a kilómetros que el otro intentaba mantener una conversación con él (lo de ligar era más obvio aun), pero es que no podía decir más palabras seguidas. No era su estilo.

- Y bueno, ¿estudias o trabajas?- Kurama no desistía en su intento, patético, de ligoteo de desesperado de discoteca.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas.- contestó de una manera tajante y desmoralizadora.

- Oh, yo soy príncipe.

Dejó caer como quien dice que mañana comerá macarrones. Y ahí terminó su intentó de socializar con lo desconocido. Con las chicas era más fácil.

Al ver la cara de perrito abandonado que tenía Kurama, Hiei hizo un acto bueno por la humanidad e intentó entablar una conversación decente como la que mantendrían dos personas normales. Y después de casi dos horas dándole a la sin hueso, y de paso descubrir que el moreno sabía sonreír, acabaron decidiendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y para celebrarlo empezaron a cantar (ahora a Hiei le importaba un reverendo pepino si tenía que cantar).

Y ahí estaban, haciendo de niños cantores de Viena mientras correteaban por el bosque con un Kurama pletórico cogiendo con su mano _derecha _la zurda de Hiei.

Pero claro, llegó la hora de irse cada uno a su casa, no sin prometerse antes que volverían a verse y demás palabrería de enamorados.

Hiei entró en la casucha esa de madera donde vivía con sus tres tíos feliz de la vida. Feliz por dentro, claro, por que por fuera seguía mostrando esa pose de "tengo un palo metido por el culo".

Iba a irse a su habitación para recordar cada momento pasado con Kurama cuando el trío maravilla hizo que se sentara en una silla para hablar _seriamente _con él.

Primero le explicaron que no eran sus tíos, si no hados buenos. Hiei los miró seriamente uno a uno. ¿Hados buenos? Hm... ya notaba él algo raro en esos tres... esa ropa... esa especie de varitas que sacaban de vez en cuando y que soltaban chispitas cuando les daban alguna orden... el caldero enorme de la sala de estar... que los platos se lavaran solos... Que bien habían disimulado los muy miserables.

Luego se adentraron en el fascinante mundo de: "Eres un príncipe y estás maldito (literalmente)". Con eso no tuvo problema, aunque al principio le causó algo de impresión y pensó que esos tres travestidos le estaban tomando el pelo.

¿Que era un príncipe? Genial. Por él como si era marciano. ¿Maldición? Tsk. ¿Porqué iba a acercarse a algo tipicamente femenino? Que tontería.

Luego llegaron al tema importante de verdad.

- Mañana cumpliréis dieciséis años.- dijo Yusuke.

Hiei rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso pensaban que era estúpido? ¡Ya sabía cuando era su cumpleaños! Por Dios, los hados estaban seniles perdidos (o por lo menos ese lo estaba). Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, el hado siguió hablando.

- Pero aparte de eso, también se celebrará vuestra boda.

Claro, y los cerdos volaban y las vacas tejían jerséis de punto en sus ratos libres.

- No digas tonterías, anda. Sabes que tus chistes son penosos.- comentó Hiei mientras miraba a su alrededor aburrido.

- No es ninguna broma.- intervino Koenma muy serio.- El día en que vos nacisteis se concedió vuestra mano al príncipe de un reino cercano. Se acordó que el enlace sería el día de vuestro decimosexto cumpleaños.

Hiei se quedó de piedra. No podía ser cierto. No, imposible. Él no podía casarse con un perfecto desconocido que a saber que le haría a su virginal y violable cuerpo. No ahora que había conocido al hombre de su vida. Oh, su querido Kurama... ¿Que iba a decir cuando lo supiera? Y para una vez que quiso decir algo acorde con su estado de ánimo no le salieron las palabras. Así que, para que el mundo supiera que estaba muy cabreado, se fue a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo cual adolescente despechada.

-

-

Aunque amaneció con un sol que calentaba de lo lindo para Hiei fue más bien un amanecer lóbrego y deprimente. ¿A quien le importaba que cumpliera años? Para él hoy era el peor día de su vida. En cambio los hados estaban felices, contentos y muy ajetreados. Pero parecía que estaban haciendo cosas secretas, ya que cuando lo vieron salir de su habitación pararon en seco sus quehaceres y lo mandaron a recolectar las tan temidas fresas silvestres. Estaba sumergido en una oscuridad tan oscura que ni siquiera protestó; cogió una cesta y se fue tan ricamente.

A la vuelta, y con el cesto a rebosar del suculento fruto rojo, vio, consternado, que los hados le habían hecho un vestido. Con mucho vuelo, como mandaba la moda de la época.

- Es para vos, príncipe. Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.- explicó alegremente Yusuke..

- Pero vestíos rápido, ya que nos esperan en el castillo para celebrar vuestro portentoso nacimiento.- dijo un emocionado y medio histérico Koenma que no cabía en si de emoción.

Y un muy abochornado Hiei se puso el vestido que habían cosido amorosamente (y el moreno sospechaba que con mucha mala leche, también) los tres hados.

Kuwabara le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si mismo para ver que todo estaba en su sitio y que no había ningún hilo rebelde sobresaliendo de las costuras. Una vez dado el visto bueno, se marcharon al castillo.

Al llegar, los tres hados se fueron para ver a los reyes y anunciar la llegada del príncipe. Así que el moreno se quedó solo en medio de una gran sala sin saber que hacer.

Empezó a pasear aburrido perdido y mirando los cuadros y tapices que adornaban las paredes cuando de repente oyó una voz. Paró su caminata y aguzó el oído; podía oír como una especie de rumor, pero no entendía que decía. Y de golpe y porrazo se quedó como un sonámbulo cualquiera y empezó a andar hacía una de las habitaciones del castillo donde había... una rueca.

Inconsciente de lo que hacía se fue acercando lentamente al objeto que iba a ser su perdición mientras iba adelantando su mano para tocar un punto brillante de la rueca. Y se pinchó el dedo y cayó redondo al suelo cual saco de patatas quedando sumido en un profundo sueño mientras, a lo lejos, se escuchaba la maléfica carcajada de triunfo de Shizuru.

Los tres hados, apenados, llevaron a Hiei a la torre más alta del castillo, donde lo depositaron en una cama y le pusieron una rosa roja entre las manos. Luego durmieron a todo el reino hasta que Hiei despertara.

-

-

Un perplejo Kurama se encontraba encerrado en una mazmorra. Estaba tan feliz en el jardín de su castillo cantándole a la vida y al amor, cuando apareció sin previo aviso una mujer que identificó como una bruja. La bruja en cuestión dijo algo de no permitir que besara a no se quien y se lo llevó. Y ahí estaba, preso entre cuatro paredes, sin luz ni agua corriente, ni agua de ninguna clase. Pues si el castigo por cantar era ese, que mal estaba el mundo.

Pf.... que aburrimiento... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Un minuto? ¿Cinco? Quizá habían pasado diez años y nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba. Claro, el heredero al trono desparece y nadie se da cuenta. Por supuesto.

Habiendo contado ya por sexta vez (las cinco primeras se descontó) el total de ladrillos que hicieron falta para construir ese cuchitril, aparecieron por allí, cual apariciones fantasmagóricas, tres travestís horteras. Mientras se pisaban las frases unos a otros, lograron explicarle al príncipe porque estaba allí y que debía ir a buscar a Hiei.

Y raudos y veloces escaparon de la mazmorra y lograron salir del castillo tenebroso de Shizuru. Pero claro, esta no los iba a dejar escapar por las buenas, así que, mientras Kurama montaba a Apocalipsis, su caballo fiel, los hados y la bruja empezaron a lanzarse hechizos; una para intentar matarlos y los otros para tratar de defenderse. En esas estaban cuando llegaron al castillo del durmiente. Pero como todo no iba a ser coser y cantar, en la entrada Shizuru instaló un encantador jardín de espinos para que el príncipe no pudiera pasar.

Kurama sacó su espada y empezó a aporrear los espinos para abrirse paso. Una incauta Shizuru con ansías de regodearse con su triunfo sobre el invasor, se situó demasiado cerca del príncipe y en uno de sus movimientos alocados la espada le resbaló de la mano haciendo que volara por el aire y se dirigiera directamente hacia Shizuru, la cual, sorprendida por tanta inutilidad y torpeza, no pudo esquivar el "ataque", y, casualidades de la vida, la espada fue a ensartarse en el pecho de la bruja. Pero eso si, no murió sin soltar antes unos buenos insultos dirigidos al príncipe.

Cansado, sudado y sin resuello Kurama entró en la habitación donde yacía Hiei. Pero antes de convertirse en héroe salvador se tomó un baño relajante. No era plan de presentarse como un pordiosero delante del amor de su vida, ¿no?

Y ahora si. Una vez adecentado se dirigió a la cama, acercó su cara a la del otro y lo besó.

Hiei se removió un poco. ¿Que era eso blando que tenía en su boca? ¿Su lengua? ¡No, era una lengua ajena! Se sentó en la cama con rapidez y apartó al asaltante de un potente empujón.

- ¿¡Pero que haces, pervertido!?- gritó mientras se restregaba la boca con el brazo.

Entonces vio que el violador no era otro que su amado Kurama. Feliz, se echó en sus brazos, descubriendo algo más tarde que él era el prometido del que habían hablado los tres hados.

Unos días más tarde se celebró la boda. Todos estaban emocionadísimos por el gran acontecimiento y porque esos dos estuvieran tan enamorados.

Por cuestiones de la naturaleza y demás no pudieron tener hijos, evidentemente, así que se dedicaron a adoptar a niños como si estuvieran comprando libros, o muebles, o menaje para el hogar (se descubrió que a Hiei le encantaba comprar cosas para su castillo).

Y como dicen por ahí:

_Y fueron felices y comieron perdices._

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **¡Sorpresa!Espero que te haya gustado y que te hayas reído, aunque sea un poquito n.n

¿Le ha gustado a algún sufrido lector que ha tenido la mala suerte de toparse con... _esto_?

Hm... creo que se me da mejor escribir cosas así que no dramones que en realidad no lo son. En fin, nos leemos.


End file.
